


Light

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Grateful, Guiding, Guiding Light - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, Short, Stars, Voltron, appreciation, life - Freeform, prompt, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 5: Guiding light.Shiro was his light.





	Light

Shiro was the best thing that ever entered Keith’s life.

When he was young, his dad died, leaving him all alone in the world. He got moved from foster home to foster home, never feeling at peace with who he was, and what his place in the world was. No one liked him, no matter how hard he tried, and believe him, he tried.

Months grew into years, and he grew into his loneliness. He had been sire that would be what he felt for the rest of his life, but then it changed. It changed for the better, and Keith would always be grateful for the day Shiro came into his life, giving him new hope.

Shiro was there, day after day, pushing him, believing in him when no one else would. He reached out his hand and took Keith with him, from all the sorrows of loneliness.

Ever since Shiro appeared, life felt light and good again. Instead of darkness, he saw a light guiding him, that was Shiro. With him, both of the grew as people, and here they were today, holding hands as they looked at the stars from a planet they had landed on. All of them contained life, had a purpose in the big universe they defended.

Keith was happy, seeing this beauty was one thing, but he was there only thanks to Shiro.

His wonderful guiding light.


End file.
